You're Not Alone
by StunningxBubbles
Summary: Recently Kurt had been feeling alone, wondering if anyone cared. It was soon after that he realized, someone did care. And that he was really ever alone. Rated T cause of paranoia. One-shot.


"Uhm...Blaine, this...this is Kurt. I know you're probably asleep right now but I was wondering if you could come to my dorm...I really need someone right now. Sorry If I woke you. Uh..bye." Kurt sighed heavily and sat down his phone onto the counter. This past week had been hell. He's not sure why, but lately he had been feeling...like an outcast. Which was ironic considering he transferred to a school where everyone had the same wardrobe. Even though he had avoided the daily bullying and harassment at McKinley, he still felt..alone. No one at Dalton, besides Blaine of course, ever spoke a word to him. Blaine had been his only friend throughout his whole Karofsky situation. Ever since he enrolled at the private school, he and Blaine had become fast friends. And as hard as he'd like to admit..he had fallen for the slightly shorter, curly haired boy. Said boy was on his mind at the moment, as he curled up in his bed staring out his window listening to the rain drops hit the ground outside. Kurt closed his eyes and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. It was 2:30am, and he couldn't get to sleep no matter how hard he tried. Several minutes passed when he made out the sound of someone knocking on his door. Kurt's eyes flew open and he tip-toed quietly to the door, looking through the peep hole to see a disheveled looking Blaine wearing his Dalton hoodie and sweatpants. Kurt immediately went to fix his hair without success, and opened the door to be face to face with the dark haired Warbler.

"Blaine." Kurt stated simply, looking the other up and down, wondering how he looks even more attractive at this hour.

"Kurt. Uhm. Hi. I got your message.." Blaine said, scratching his head nervously. Wait. Nervously? Was Blaine ever nervous?

"I'm so sorry if I woke you! I just couldn't sleep and I had so much on my mind and we haven't really hung out lately and I really, didn't want to disturb your sleep I know exams are coming up and-" Before Kurt could finish his rambling he was cut off.

"Kurt. Shh. No, I was awake already..oh my goodness Kurt you look horrible. Are you alright?" Blaine asked, concern in his golden hazel eyes that Kurt could look into forever.

"No..I'm not...I'm not okay." His voice cracked at the last word, suddenly reaching his breaking point. Blaine reached out and took the taller boys hand, causing him to immediately heat up at the sudden contact with the boy he loved.

"Kurt, let's go inside." Blaine suggested, gesturing to the bed with his other hand. Kurt nodded and let him in, closing the door silently. Blaine dropped his hand and sat on the bed, patting the area next to him. Kurt understood and sat next to the boy, with their legs barely touching.

"Now, tell me what's wrong. Was it Karofsky? Did he threaten you again?" Blaine asked, looking Kurt in the eyes, with only the nearby light of a lamp to see the boys paler than normal face. Kurt sighed before explaining, eyes tearing up ever so slightly.

"No...I just..I feel alone, Blaine. I love it here...I do, for the most part...I miss my friends immensely, I admit, but I feel safe here. I don't get slushied, or slammed into lockers anymore. I don't have to worry about some Neanderthal harassing me for who I am. But here I feel like an outcast. No one speaks to me. Sometimes, I feel no one cares. Not one bit." Kurt let out a shaky breath, before burying his head in his hands and letting sobs wrack his body.

"Kurt. Kurt. Shhh...no. Don't say that. Don't even think that. Kurt..look at me." Blaine said softly, rubbing his hand in circles over Kurt's back, attempting to calm the younger boy whose cries filled the room, who looked up into Blaine's eyes.

"Why not? Not one person seems to care about me. Not one person says hi to me in the hallways, Blaine. I just want a damn friend who's there for once. Just one.." Kurt said between sobs, wiping away tears.

"Kurt. I'm your friend. I care. Why else did I come here, at what, 3 in the morning to be here with you? I could tell something was wrong in your voicemail, and it worried me. You're not alone...never." Blaine said, reassuringly, grasping Kurt's hand firmly.

"Blaine...really? You mean that?" Kurt said softly, not believing the words he's hearing.

"Of course, darling." Blaine said, smiling slightly. Kurt swore his heart skipped a beat at that last word. Then without thinking, he threw himself into the older boys arms, burying his face into his chest, now releasing cries of relief. Blaine's arms immediately wrapped around the countertenor's waist, pulling him closer.

"Shh, I'm here. Always will be." Blaine whispered into his ear, causing the taller boy to shiver involuntarily. Kurt whispered a muffled "Thank you." before continuing to cry in the comfort of Blaine's strong arms. They sat there in silence, with Blaine listening to Kurt's breathing beginning to even out. Kurt released his from his hold on Blaine's hoodie unwillingly and proceeded to crawl at the top of the bed lying against the headboard. Blaine joined him, sitting near him and closing his eyes.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered a second time.

"You already said that. You're welcome, though." Blaine answered quietly.

"Blaine. Can I ask you something?" He asked again after a few seconds.

"Of course."

"Do you have feelings for me?"

The question definitely caught the curly haired boy off guard. He paused and thought for a moment before opening his eyes to look into the eyes he first saw at the end of that staircase.

"Uhm.." He trailed off. Uhm? Great answer, dumbass!

"No..no, never mind, you don't have to answer...stupid question.." Kurt said quickly, avoiding eye contact.

Blaine sat up and took Kurt's porcelain hands in his.

"Yes." He stated, shakiness in his voice.

It took a moment for Kurt to realize what he said before looking up at the older boy.

"Wh...what?" Kurt said, heart beat beginning to speed up. Since Blaine knew he wasn't the best with words, what he did next he probably did without much thinking, and had his lips on Kurt's. Kurt gasped at first, staring wide eyed at Blaine's face in the moonlight. For a moment their lips just pressed together, and for that moment, everything felt right. This is how it was supposed to be. And it felt_ amazing_. Kurt had a shiver running down his spine as he and the boy he had been in love with for the past couple months was kissing him. Once Kurt got over the initial shock of his first real kiss, and with _Blaine_, he moved his lips against his, and soon they were moving in sync with either, like they've done it a thousand times before. Blaine put a hand at the back of Kurt's neck, pressing his lips harder against the other boys, letting him know that he felt just the same way as Kurt felt for him the whole time. They continued kissing for several more seconds before breaking apart all too soon.

"Wow." Kurt breathed, smiling and blushing as he stared into the hazel eyes of the curly haired boy.

"Yeah...wow." Blaine repeated, letting a thumb stroke the cheek of the younger boys pale face. Biting his lip, Kurt decided that he needed more, and pressed his lips more frantically and passionately than the last. Blaine shivered at the sudden confidence in the younger boy and let a hand hold onto his waist, stroking a patch a skin where his shirt rode up. Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's hair, wanting to do that ever since he saw in gel-less that one day he ran out. Kurt ran his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip before he happily allowed entrance. Blaine let Kurt's tongue graze his and moaned quietly into his mouth. They continued to explore each others mouths before they had to catch a breath, letting each others foreheads press against each other. Blaine put a kiss to Kurt's nose before opening his mouth to speak.

"I love you, Kurt." He said, unsure if this was the right time or not. Kurt, shocked at the words he longed to hear from the shorter boys mouth, answered, breathing heavily.

"I love you too, Blaine." And at this moment, Kurt felt truly happy for the first time in weeks. He felt truly in love. But most of all, he knew he most definitely, was **not** alone.

And wouldn't be, ever again.


End file.
